


does your boyfriend know?

by WondrousTidings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Laughter, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondrousTidings/pseuds/WondrousTidings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt:<br/>Keeps sneaking off around the full moon, acts like some sort of great big canine, and then there's the way he got so upset over that DADA essay...someone puts all the clues together and comes to the obvious conclusion: Sirius Black is a werewolf!</p>
            </blockquote>





	does your boyfriend know?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HPprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HPprompts) collection. 



> this prompt was so much fun to write omg. hope u enjoy <3 unbeta'd, as per usual

“You’re hiding something, Black.” Snape growls at Sirius as he passes him in the hallway. SIrius turns around with a confused look on his face before continuing down the corridor, resuming his conversation on something barbaric like breasts with the idiot Pettigrew. Snape scowls at his turned back.  _ He can’t ignore my like that,  _ he fumes silently. Severus whips around, stomping dramatically down the hallway as he continues to mutter to himself. Everyone looks at him weirdly, but he finds himself unable to care. He takes his seat in his Potions class, sneering as the Gryffindor idiots laugh at him. 

 

Sirius Black had been hiding something for three years. It started when they were in third year. Black started disappearing off into random broom closets. Sometimes, he got up in the middle of class and left, with no preamble. The worst part- the teachers do  _ nothing  _ about it. They nod slightly and then keep talking about boring things Severus learned in fourth year. It’s frustrating and stupid and it doesn’t make any sense.

 

“Mr. Snape!” Professor Slughorn calls loudly. Snape snaps his head up, too intently focused on his internal hatred of Sirius Black to notice what was happening in class. He widens his eyes slightly, trying to appear like he was listening

 

“...yes, Professor Slughorn?” he says sheepishly. Professor Slughorn lets out a long breath through his nose, the only indicator that he was at all upset with Snape’s lack of concentration. 

 

“I asked if you could tell us what potion Damocles was famous for?” Slughorn says, raising his eyebrows slightly as if to say  _ I got you! _

 

Snape rolls his eyes before responding, “Wolfsbane Potion. It allows werewolves to maintain control of their mental facilities while transformed.” Slughorn appears to be appeased, so Snape resumes his rant.

 

Sirius has also began to act more...feral. It’s strange and makes Severus ridiculously upset. Black growls at his friends, his laughs more like barks, his movements stealthier and doglike. As Snape begins to combine ingredients for a Wolfsbane Potion, he ponders the great question that is Sirius Black. He’s moody and difficult, but that’s probably just part of his personality, anyways. 

 

Potions flies by, Snape being the only one who was even partially successful in completing his potion. As he accepts his Outstanding from Professor Slughorn, he looks across the room to watch Sirius intensly studying his potion. Severus frowns. Black has never before been interested in Potions, or in school at all, for that matter. Why now?

 

As Professor Slughorn stands at the front of the classroom, calling attention and telling everyone how  _ wonderful _ of a job they did, Snape sees Sirius sneak three vials of his potion into his robes.  _ What in Merlin’s name... _ Severus thinks. Firstly, Black’s potion is in no way good enough to be effective on anyone. Secondly, why did Sirius Black need Wolfsbane Potion? Unless…

No. Snape shook the thought from his mind. He was being ridiculous. Black would probably just try and sell it to some unsuspecting first years, passing it off as some kind of memory potion.  _ Idiot _ , he thinks to himself as he stalks down the corridor. 

 

Defense Against the Dark Arts is boring, pointless, and stupid. Potter and Lupin dominate the discussion, spinning false tales of heroics. It’s gross and Severus spends the entire hour doodling and adjusting potion recipes. As the class packs up, the professor calls the everyone to attention.

 

“Next class, we will be discussing lycanthropy. Please write a three page essay on the basic symptoms of lycanthropy and how one can recognize them for preparation for next class.” Black’s head shoots up from where he was bent over his desk. 

 

“What?” he asks, eyebrows furrowing. Professor What’s-His-Name cocks his head,  confused. 

 

“Are you unsure on the nature of the assignment?” He questions. Sirius abruptly stands up, grabbing his bag and slamming his books onto the table before violently shoving them into his satchel. 

 

“Oh, I don’t know, I think I’m unsure about why you’re giving an assignment on werewolves as if they were just another type of mystical being that we need to learn to protect ourselves from,” 

“Well, Mr. Black, werewolves can be considered dangerous if encountered while transformed, and in this class, students should learn how to protect themselves if-”   
  


“Shut up!” Sirius shouts. The entire room goes absolutely silent. “Werewolves are-are people! People who went through some shit. We don’t need protection from them. We-” He stops himself short, correcting himself. “They need protection from us.” 

 

He storms out of the room, his friends trailing quietly behind him. Severus watches, eyes wide and mouth gaping. 

 

_ That confirms it,  _ he thinks,  _ Sirius Black is a werewolf! _

All of the pieces fit. The broom closets, running out of class (and now that Snape thinks about it, it does seem to occur right around once a month), the Wolfsbane Potion, and now this furious rant that he spewed in front of the entire DATDA class. But if the teachers were okay with him leaving class whenever he needed to, that meant…

 

They were in on it. 

 

Snape is  _ furious,  _ to say the least. 

 

As he stalks viciously down the hallways, intent on having a word or two with the headmaster on the safety of his students, he passes none other than the werewolf himself, conversing casually with his group of friends. He leans in close, a smug look on his face.

 

“I know what you’re up to. And you won’t get away with it,” he says slyly. Sirius turns to him with an apathetic look.

 

“Look, Snivellus.” Immediately there is an outbreak of titters at the childish nickname. Snape rolls his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re on about. I don’t have any secrets for you to find out about, and I’m not up to anything.” He throws his hands up defensively. Severus sneers at him. 

 

“Sure. Tell that to the headmaster.” With that, Snape whirls around and marches proudly down the hallway. 

 

There is a small flaw in his plan. 

 

That flaw being that the headmaster is not currently at Hogwarts. 

 

Snape huffs indignantly as he turns away from the ridiculous gargoyle, grumbling about the lack of care their current headmaster puts into his work. As he trudges towards the Slytherin dorms, resigned to a night in his room, he pauses. He could’ve sworn…

 

Yes. There it is again. A  _ moan.  _

 

Severus very nearly claps his hands in delight. Finally, something going his way tonight. He could bust the horny couple, proudly displaying them for the school to mock. His steps quicken towards the broom closet he knows the sounds are coming from. He throws open the door, expecting to see a girl with her robes hiked up and a boy with a sheepish ‘you caught me’ expression on his face standing inside.

 

That’s...not who he sees.

 

Remus Lupin is stepping back from where he was  _ obviously  _ snogging Sirius Black, his face furiously red as he pushes the other boy from him, adjusting his robes, trying to act innocent. But it’s quite obvious what they were up to. 

 

“You’ve been snogging a  _ werewolf _ , you imbecile!” Snape shrieks, balling his hands in fists by his sides. Lupin looks confusedly at him, before turning his attention to Sirius. 

 

“What...is he talking about you?” he whispers quietly, as if Snape isn’t right there. 

 

“Yes, you moron. How could you not notice?” Severus hisses, sticking a menacing finger in Lupin’s face. His face remains neutral for a moment, eyes crossing to glare at Snape’s finger, before he bursts out into peals of laughter. 

 

_ What? _

 

“I’m...snogging...werewolf?” Remus gets out in gasps. He has to grab onto Black’s robes to keep from falling to the ground. Snape pursed his lips in a tight line. 

 

“Yes. Sirius Black is a werewolf. Why are you laughing?” 

 

Lupin waves a hand in the air as he continues giggling. At this point, Sirius has joined in, eyes tearing up a little at the sides from laughter. Snape waves his hands in the air. 

 

“Whatever! I don’t care what you’re up to. I’ll tell the headmaster and...and...you’ll both get into loads of trouble!” Severus finishes, snapping his hands back to his sides. Sirius and Remus look at each other briefly before bursting into even more laughter. Snape looks from one to the other before he huffs out a frustrated breath, turning around and leaving the two of them to clutch at each other as they fall to the floor, laughing. 


End file.
